


you light up my life.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: "You're like a Christmas tree."





	you light up my life.

The room was warm, a comfortable warmth that made their cheeks flush but didn’t make them sweat, leaving them feeling happy and peaceful.

In the room was two men, one Sebastian Moran and one Jim Moriarty. Both held a bottle of wine in their hands as they curled in against each other, Jim’s body tucked perfectly under the man’s strong arms.

“You know….Jim.” Sebastian trailed off for a moment, the combination of whisky and wine in his bloodstream bringing a slur to his speech.

“Yeah, Seb?” Jim’s voice was high; It always was when he had drank alcohol.

“You’re like a Christmas tree.” His voice hinted at a laugh that was already threatening to leave his chest when Jim sat up slightly, looking curiously at Sebastian.

“How so?” Jim asked, giggling as he pressed a kiss Sebastian’s jaw.

“You light up my life.” Sebastian laughed, taking a sip of the wine from the bottle. Jim rolled his eyes and gently slapped the man, laying back down on him, his head resting on Sebastian’s chest.

“I’m breaking up with you.”


End file.
